The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Carex oshimensis and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Everoro’. ‘Everoro’ is a new cultivar of perennial ornamental grass grown for container and landscape use, primarily in shaded exposures.
The new cultivar, ‘Everoro’ arose as a naturally occurring chimeral mutation of Carex oshimensis ‘Evergold’ (not patented). The Inventor discovered ‘Everoro’ in August of 2007 in a container at his nursery in Oldtown, Stoneyford, Co. Kilkenny, Republic of Ireland.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by rhizome division in Oldtown, Stoneyford, Co. Kilkenny, Republic of Ireland in January of 2008 by the Inventor. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.